The Enchantress
by Supernaturalchick9
Summary: THIS IS BLACK SHEEP! Auralee Rebel, a girl with a mysterious background. A black sheep and loner, Has somthing everyone wants. DWMA wants to help, but she dosnt want any. Arachnaphobia wants to use and kill her, she dosnt think she needs to live. What will she decide? kidXoc
1. Chapter 1

"Yo watch it!" I snarl in response as I shove my way trough the crowded streets of New York city. Not that crowded now since its almost 11:00 at night. What am I doing being a lone, defenseless 14 year old girl in the big apple at night, you ask? Absolutely nothing... I'm the black sheep, I have nothing now. Where are my parents and family in this mess of depression I have? Nowhere. I don't have a family, or not any that I count as my family or even my friends. Harsh you say? You'd understand if you knew my past. I turn up my music blaring 'Toy Solider' by Marianas Trench louder into my ears. "_Damn…" _I think as I come to the realization that my music cant go any louder. After all its my only escape… '_**Who'll be my Montague now, To this broken Capulet, How, how, how if not for you. And you'll be my local hero . Be my role model, and don't, don't, don't fail me now….' **_the music droned out as I feel someone grab my arm. I turn to see some guy with strange whit hair and crimson eyes. I move to pull my arm away, but remember? I'm just a lone, defenseless 14 year old girl in the big apple. "_Defenseless my ass."_ I turn to punch the creep, but as I'm swinging my arm a girl with emerald eyes and sandy pigtail block it. "_What the hell?"_ I turn to kick her but she jumps back letting go of my fist.

"Soul, transform." says the girl.

The boy lets go of my arm and I take advantage of it, kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"Damn you bitch were trying to hel-" he stops as I turn and run.

I dart into an ally, to my sanctuary. I see a blue flash, but I don't look back. I slip my black combat boot into a rope that's looped into a noose. I kick a box that was already teetering high next to me with my other foot. The tower collapses with a loud bang. I grimace at the noise hoping the freaky duo wasn't close. A crate falls down, yanking my up. About 17 feet off the ground a blur of blue and the sound of chain fly past me. "_What the hell now?_" I think as I jump off onto a fire escape, feeling safer knowing I was the only one who knew this was here, let alone how to get to it. I brush off my ripped grey jeans as I climbed through the broken window. I collapse on the worn, rugged red sofa in the abandoned apartment. I grap a can of coke from a six pack I keep on the side table next to the sofa. Welcome to my home. I know it aint much but its mine… and mine only. Nobody lives here with me. No dad, I hate him with my whole heart. I don't have any relations to that bastered. _Unless relations include kicking you out on your ass. _I flinch at the memory, as I sink into a deep sleep, not noticing the shadows and glowing pink lights in my room until I was already asleep.

_****** Flashback/Dream******_

"_**AND STAY THE HELL OUT!" I whimper at the blow the hits my face, as I fall down just outside my family's door, or now its my fathers. "YOU ARE NO HERO, FOR NOBODY! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU WILL NEVER BE STRONG! You cant save anyone, not even yourself." he roars, whispering the last part as his voice goes hoarse. The door is slammed in my face, as I feel my face, their blood still warm, as I wipe a tear and leave, never looking back. Knowing that man was right, I was no hero, I am weak, I will never be strong… I cant save anyone not even the ones I love…**_

* * *

Dreams are a bitch arent they? Well i thank spellcheck once agein! so who do you guys think the 'creepy duo' are? the blue flash with a chain noise? the shadow with the pink flashes? haha reveiw and tell my whooo? of course I know. but do you? ok well here are my first oc stats, cept for her background, thats all part of the story, sorry guys! Till next time! heres her stats::::

Name: Auralee Rebel

Name Meaning: Auralee= Glowing Feild

Nickname: Aura / Rebel

Hair: Color- light/bleach blonde

Style- long, straight, side bangs on right

Outfit: Top- black spaghetti-strap tank Bottom- gray skinny jeans Shoes- black combat boots Jacket- silver leather jacket Misc- black studded belt, Wing pendent

Personality- cocky, unsympathetic, "too freaking bad", carefree, smart ass

Notes- knows Latin, great singer and guitarist, perfect shot with any gun, hates clowns, thinks of herself as weak, renamed her last name to Rebel

Background- lets just say it was veryShitty!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start from my restless sleep, knowing what time it was by the sound of the streets. It was about 8:00 am, I sink back into the couch. "It's a new day get up and face it". I whipped around, and saw three kids with weapons, some old fashion, one of them with two guns walked forward. I jumped up grabbing my silver leather bomber off the table, spilling the remainder of my coke from last night. I threw it on, pulling my 45 cal. out of my combat boot. I lift it at his face, since he's the threat right now. I slowly back up and jump out of my window. "KID!" it's a girls voice this time gasping. "Its fine Maka the great god Black*Star will get her! For I am the GREATES-" the males voice, different from the first one, cuts off, as I hear "MAAAKKKKAA CHOP!" There's a thud as I hear someone fall. I scale a fire escape and jump onto a roof. I start running shoving the 45 into my jacket so I don't shoot myself. _"like hell, id shoot myself! I'm a great shot." _I laugh to myself asI hear running behind me as I turn to see the three kids. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yell as I see a girl with a huge ass scythe, a boy with a bad-ass looking chain scythe, and -…. Wait where's the other kid with guns.. No time. Got to run. I come to a gap between roofs that is can't jump. I stop dead and turn to face them re-drawing my gun. "Like hell a gun can hurt the GREAT BLACK*STAR! I am the greatest! I will bring you back to Death City as instructed by Lord Death!". If he was told to bring me back it cant be good. He took another step forward as the chick warned him against it. I shot. At the same time I pulled the trigger someone's arms grab me so I flinch and hit the jackass in the arm instead. "ARRG! YOU BITCH!" I hear as I see the hands have a gun in each, with the pinky on the trigger. I turn to hit the gun-guy in the head but he lets go and a see a red and black scythe blade wrap around me. "Stop it! We want to help!" it's the girl from last night, but the creep isn't with her. "Fine! Since I cant get anywhere without you slicing me in half, though that's not a bad idea I could escape this shit-hole…. Wait getting off topic" I raise my hands in defense "ill just listen to you kay?" the teens look at me like I'm crazy. Though its probably true. I'm probably the only person who can be calm in the treat of being sliced in half. " I'm going to let you go. I wouldn't bother running." says the girl with pigtails. "I won't. You'll just catch me. Too bad… I'd love to escape this fate…SHIT!" I yell at the sudden realization. "What's the matter, miss?" asked the gun-guy. "KAAYYY, lookie here. I have somewhere I have to be, SOOO make the introductions quick so I can get where I need to be. Then you can tell me your purpose after I do what I have to.. KAY? You can even come with me! SNAP TO IT!" I yell quickly in only about ten seconds. The girl lets me out of the scythes grasp. The trio lines up, and their weapons start to glow, the scythe blue, chain scythe yellow, and the guns pink. The kids throw their weapons over their head. In their place they turn into freaking PEOPLE! " Arg! What the hell? Freaking explain before I shoot your heads off!" I holler raising my .45. A guy steps forward and I see that he has gold eyes and black hair with three white stripes two girls that took the place of the guns walk forward with him. One of the girls is tall with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the other one shorter with blue eyes, blonde heair like mine and abnormally large boobs. "I am meister Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, And these are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson, demon pistols." The girl walks forward with pigtails and green eyes, a boy follows her, hands in his pockets, with white hair and red eyes. When he smirks I see he has sharp teeth like a shark. That's the creepy duo from last night. "I'm meister Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul Eater, a demon scythe." The last guy jumps forward with blue hair and green eyes. The pretty girl with raven hair and indigo eyes, follows him sheepishly. "YAHHOOO I AM THE GREAT MEISTER BLACK*STAR, AND THIS IS MY AMAZING WEAPON TSUBAKI THE BEST DEMON WEAPON EVER!" the guy yells spitting on my face, it seems the bullet hole in his arm completely forgotten. The poor girl just bows her head in sympathy towards me. " I don't need you pity" I snap. "my apologizes mis-, if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" she asked politly. I almost feel bad for snapping… _almost. " Auralee Rebel… call me Aura though, now lets go."_

* * *

_ Its up! yeay! next chapter will have music sooo ... yeah! MUSIC BABY!_

_thanks godessofzombies for your reveiw! it made me real happy! til next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Pov

Okay so I think this girl is already too much, could she actually be the one that father wants to meet with so desperately? All I know is that, that girl, the one on stage, is wanted by the DWMA, so we can help her. And by Arachnophobia… so they can kill her. After the introductions, we followed Aura back to her 'home', the unsymmetrical hell hole it was. She grabbed a guitar and backpack. She threw her belongings into the book bag knowing she wasn't going to come back, we still hasn't given her the full run down yet, and then came here, a club. She ran backstage through the sweaty bodies and flashing lights. We explained about weapons and meisters, and by the way she was handling that gun and from what my father told me she was a meister and would be coming back to the academy to train. We informed her that she would be living in a apartments with her new weapon, who would be waiting for us in Death City for when we got back. She informed us that she was suppose to sing at this club tonight and couldn't back out, so here we are. We told her all of our backgrounds, expecting her to tell us some of hers, since our father kept everything a secret. But all she told us was that her family was dead. She didn't show any emotion about it, but I could feel her soul wavelength quiver at the statement. I am thrown from my thoughts as I heard Liz holler "Earth to Kid!". I look up acknowledging her statement. "She's up." I look towards the stage (A/N I wont describe the band to save time .) and see her walk out dressed in black ripped jeans, black combat boots, with a silver loose tank top. Her golden hair is down to her mid back and turquoise eyes are lined in dark makeup. She is holding a black electric guitar that isn't the one she grabbed from her hangout. Her arms are bare except for a few black and silver bracelets on her right wrist. It makes me twitch that there are none on her left wrist. But that OCD fades as soon as I hear her angelic voice start to sing, even if it's not an angelic song, but a loud fast one, and I'm mesmerized. (A/N yes I know this is sung by a guy, to freaking bad)

_This is the death of me.i feel it constantlyjust like an enemythat wants to see me bleedso i try to be silent while my words they explode like hand grenadesi just gotta stay calm, before i let this time bomb blow up in my issues pin me to the floorthese issues are my overlordI feel so dominatedthese issues, they choke my like a nooseissues, they choke me like a nooseissues, they choke me like a noosethe hounds hell they crythat's how they get to meinject my head with lies, the pains astonishinglike a flick or a stone, slowing crushing my bones, sending me to my graveand if such a fate this life that i am going insanethese issues pin me to the floorthese issues are my overlordI feel so dominatedthese issues, they choke my like a nooseissues, they choke me like a nooseissues, they choke me like a nooseissuesissues, they choke me like a noose_

_((epic guitar solo thing))these issues pin me to the floorthese issues are my overlordI feel so dominatedthese issues, they choke my like a nooseissues, they choke me like a nooseissues, they choke me like a nooseissues, they choke me like a nooseissues, they choke me like a noose _

My mouth drops as she waves and gives a sly smile and walks off stage. "Gentlemen! Seems like she was having some Issues there! Try your luck, see if you can take home Auralee Rebel today, You'd be the first!" I hear the announcer say. _That beautiful and she's never got a guy? _I walk backstage to go find her when I hear a gasp. Not a loud one, I probably wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't a reaper. I look for Liz and Patty but I don't see them anywhere. I see Soul and Maka walk out the door, probably going outside to wait for us. And Black*Star is standing on the bar with Tsubaki trying to get him down. They we're too far away to help. I run backstage as I see Aura. I sigh in relief, but that breath is cut short as I see the chainsaw being held to her neck. The brown spiky haired man, notices my presence and turns to greet me. "Yo! MiniShini Boy! You here to watch me cut her throat?" He says cheerfully as if he's not affected by my presence. "Giriko. Let her go…. Now" I command him sternly. "What? Don't make me laugh… Let this little enchantress go? Not likely." he laughs in my face. "You don't even have your weapons silly MiniShini"_ Enchantress?_ I freeze as I realize I don't have my weapons… Theres nothing I can do… " You cant save this weak pathetic girl.. Even if she's the enchantress, she's no hero! I will do as Arachne wants and kill this little bitch!"

**Auralee pov**

I feel weak just like that night my life was ruined, as the warm blood runs down my throat disappearing into the top of my tank. I vowed I will never be weak again… and so I wont. While he's busy and distracted I remember that I put my .45 cal into my boot. I reach , hoping he thinks I'm just squirming. It works. I grip the cold steel and place my finger on the trigger. I kick with my foot and hit him right where I aim. He yelps and drops his arm cutting into my neck. Id figure it wasn't too deep and I could still breathe so I wasn't too worried about it. I knee him in the face "I will never be weak! And don't forget it you little piece of shit! Talk about being weak! You just got taken down by a freakin' girl! Don't let you guard down dipshi-" I get winded as Kid wraps his arm around my waist yanking me into my arms, as If I cant run myself. He grabs my book bag and burst out the door. "WAIT MY GUITAR!" I yell, im not goona leave it behind. "ILL GET YOU A NEW ONE!" Kid yells back, not slowing down. Next thing I know were in the air on a freaking skateboard… that's flying. What the hell?

* * *

there youall go! chapter three! thanks goddessofzombies and Synonyms for reveiwing! the song is issues by escape the fate. great song go check it out! anyway sorry for the OOCness. writing kid is hard! well kid new name should be minishini cause hes a mini shinigami! Still trying to get Auralee's personality across, What about the enchantress idea? ill try to get you guys more background next chapter on her. PLEASE REVEIW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!

-meisterofdeath


	4. Chapter 4

Aura pov****

Damn... After many hours we finally arrived in death city. We met up with everyone and got the hell out of new York after our meeting with that dude named Grikio. Accordion to kid on our long ass trip on that tiny ass skateboard (that was only met for ONE PERSON! Not two [ well four if you count Liz and patty in weapon form ]!) that Grikio was a weapon, a chainsaw to be exact, that was a golem enchanted (a\n not the same as aura being the enchantress) but passed his memories down to his children, for over 800 years. By only to serve Arachne, the spider witch that wants my head on a stick. Those are my terms not his. Honestly I don't think kid could be that mean or rude. Its kinda cute how he's so damn polite. Well now we are back at Kid's house. I finally got o take a shower and change out of my performance clothes, being the silver tank top. Liz and Patty went out and thank god being the batshit crazy girl she is, Patty understood my style so she restrained Liz from buying my dresses and heels. So now I'm standing here looking in the mirror of Liz's room in black fishnets under grey short shorts black and a tank top that says free spirit lined in silver. She let me keep my silver bomber and combat boots. She gave me a necklace with a wing and plain circle charm on it. I have my hair down my scalp aching from it being up for the long ass ride. In other words I look like a hot badass. Even after all those hours I'm still seething about Kid leaving my baby behind. He said he'd get me a new one... Damn straight he is. So I've been boring you with all this through the walk though Death city. It's a pretty amazing city compared to new York. I love it already. Then I see the school... Looks like something from a freaking horror movie... What madness is this hell? I don't care. I love it.

Aura pov

This place…. Id say it's madness but according to Kid that's what we're fighting… Sooo this place is crazy! The ceiling seems to be endless. And the crosses are just badass. My gaze falls to the platform in the room, it has a mirror and a guy on it. The guy had short brown hair and observant green eyes. He is wearing a loose grey sweatshirt and light blue washed out jeans covering his black converse. His hands are in his pockets, his eyes scanning the room suspiciously. " YO!" I holler walking through the arches. The kid turns. Kid walked up beside me. "We were called here by my father, who are you?" "My name is Jace, It an honor to meet you Death the Kid. I was called here to meet my new meister. "YOYOYO WHAT]Z UP WHAZ UP WHAZZZZZ UPPPPPP?" "What the hell?" I yell and whip out my .45 turning towards the noise. Yes I hid my gun in my jacket. Do we have a problem here? Didn't think so. "Hello honorable father." I turn to kid then the giant cloaked figure with a skull mask. "Lord Death?" I question. "Yessiiireee, that would be me! How are you Auralee, since you are so very valuable to us and you are wanted dead to some people I have enrolled you in the DWMA, and gotten you a weapon partner." he motioned to Jace, who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Yo." he waved then replaced his hands in his pocket. "he's a unique weapon, with no blades, so that makes him perfect for you. Being the enchantress and all." lord death cocked his head sideways staring, wait how the hell do you know where he's looking with that mask... Oh well, "Shigamani chop!" he took his glove (?) and hit Jace on his head. "what the Fu-" jace started only to stop when death raise his hand. " dude, I think he wants you to transform.." I whisper sideways to jace, in fear of that scary ass looking chop. "fine! As long as you don't chop me!" jace says starting to glow a light purple. Jace jumped into the air as he changed into his weapon form. "A chain?" I questioned, as I swung the end around. "YUP" Lord Death smiled… wait… how the HELL did smile with that creepy mask on. I looked towards Kid as he spoke up, "How is she suppose to fight with a chain?". The silence could have been cut with a knife. "ummmm…. I can kinda change a weapons form into any weapon…" Kids face was priceless. "B-b-but nobody can do that. I-I-it's imposible." "Sorry kiddo but there was only one clan that could do that. It was the Pandora clan. They were only called that because the Enchanters were already taken by the Golem Enchanters soo, they took the name Pandora.. KAYYYY?" Lord Death explained this with ease. "Yeeeeaaahhhh.. Ill just show ya kid." I cut in pouring in my soul wavelenght into Jace. His chain glows silver, turning into a copy of the .45 in my jacket pocket. Kid looks shocked. "WELP… I think it time for you kiddies to head home. We will sort out living arrangements later, for now you all can just head back to the mansion. See ya Later!"

* * *

OHIGOSH I AM SOOO FREAKING SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! so first i have a softball tourniment so i didnt get to it this wepend! Then the storry bunnies got in my head (imma bout to post the first chanpter so plleeeaassee check it out, its gonna be called the Mad Hatress. Its for Alice in Wonderland) Yeeaaa so here it isss! Please reveiw and let me know how you like it :) imma thinking about changing it to The Enchantress insted of Black Sheep. ") The next chapter is going to start as a flashback! Byyyeeeee yall!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo ma!" I watch as I walk I the door looking for my mother. My little sister, Alyss with her bright blue eyes joyful and full of life. Her curly blonde hair that made her look always happy. Then my brother Gilbert with his brown hair and pale blue eyes always watching and learning. They were entering behind me. I had just taken them to the arcade, with the money I had earned from my singing at the bar. They had the best smiles. And thought if I worked hard snoop that they could always smile and never find a reason to frown. I couldn't have been more wrong. I had left with them earlier after a fight with my mom. She had told me that we were from a clan, that could change people that could change into weapons into any weapon. I told her she was drunk again and blew it off. when I walked in that apartment door. Dread filled my stomach. I saw myself tell Alyss and Gil to stay by the door. As I walked farther into the apartment I could smell the iron of blood. And that was all I could smell. No liquor of my mothers or cigarettes of m father. Just blood. My eyes starts to water and tears fall uncontrolled around my face as I enter the door to my mothers bedroom. My father wasn't home. So all I see is my mother laying dead on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. " m-m-mom.." I hear my own voice call out gasping and well as shaking. I run over, pressing my fingers to her cold neck. "no no NO! Mom wake up! Please mommy! I love you..." I and blinded by tears as her eyes flutter open. "mommy?" I whisper in-between gasp for breath. "baby, take care of your brother and sister. Your strong. I love you." then I watch helplessly as her eyes close. They dint open again. My lap is now covered in blood as well as my hands. "NO PLEASE GET AWAY FROM Me! AUR! HELP!" I hear a girls voice yell. 'Alyss' i run, slipping in my mothers blood, into the living room. All I see is my poor lifeless 6 year old sister, run through with a purple arrow. Gilbert is nowhere to be found. "sorry I can't stay but I have this one to take care of right now." I turn my vision almost blurred with tears, to see a person on a broomstick holding my baby brother, only 4 years old. His pale face stained with my sisters blood. his Eyes are dull and unseeing. "Gil" I scream as the person flies out the window. Wig my brother. "sissy?" I hear a weak voice call out for me. I run to pick up my near lifeless sister onto my lap. I cradle her. Her warm blood on my face. Drenching y clothes. Her light pink dress is now dark red. Her eyes, usually full of joy, now pale and lifeless. "what is it lyss?" is all I can mangle through my tears and ragged breaths. "sissy, why is it so cold? I'm in so much pain sissy? Wheres mommy? Daddy? Gil? Why is there so much blood?" she asked question after question, non of which I could muster the strength to awnser. " sissy? Will you sing for me? I love when you sing for me." klick m head up at her last request. "Course I will sing for you baby." I feel her hand tighten on my shirt. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet–

–and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

I choke back a sob while my baby sister draws her final ragged breath. And... That's it. I close her lifeless eyes, tears pouring down my face. I keep singing though, in her honor.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet–

– and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you." I draw a ragged breath as u finish her favorite lullaby. Knowing my mother is dead. My sister is dead. And my brother is missing. Knowing my father hates me, I carry my dead cold sister's body into my mothers room. I sit with both of them, singing that lullaby over and over. Until my father will come home and kick me out for good. My light hair is stained with blood. My clothes drenched in it. My skin covered in it. " mommy. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save them." i just sit there an cry. Knowing that this was all my fault. That I'm weak.

~Auralee POV~

I wake up from that horrible recurring nightmare screaming. My skin has a pale look to it with a sheet of sweat. I start shaking as Kid runs into my oddly symmetrical room, in the Gallows manor. "Aura what's wrong? I heard you screaming and- are you crying?" I raise my hand to my face and realize that I am. Tears were pouring down my face. Kid walked over to me in black pants and a grey shirt, His gold eyes like a cat in the darkness, his white and black hair disheveled. He sits on the edge of my bed, And hugs me?

~Kid POV~

Once I saw the tears pouring down her perfect face I knew that she had had a nightmare. And a bad one too. Her blue eyes rimmed in red and her gold hair messy. Her grey shorts and white tank top where crooked and she was shaking uncontrollably. I walked over and put my arms around her small, but strong frame. " Do you want to tell me about it?" Even with her head buried in my chest, I felt her head shake, accompanied with a weak "no…just…don't leave…" It must have been horrible for her to ask me to stay with her. "I'll never leave." And so we sat there the rest of the night. On her bed, with her face buried in my chest, my arms wrapped around her. I felt her breathing slow, and her shaking stop. I laugh softly "As if I could leave you. Auralee… I cant leave you, nor do I want to." I kiss the top of her sleeping head, and fall asleep to the rythem of her breathing.

* * *

Aw i almost cried while writing this! so now you know bout the past! aww, buot where did gilbert go you ask? ahhh he'll appear later. so some fluff i think! Why do you think Kid dosnt want to leave Aura? soorry no apperence from Jace this chapter but hope you like it! please receiw! :)

Oh the song is Rue' lulluby from the hunger games, by suzane collins.

Disclaimer!:: i hate these things. But i havent done it yet sooooo. i dont own anything but the OCs and the plot. ):


	6. Chapter 6

Stein pov:

"Okay so I called you all here today to asset Auralee's fighting personality and style." I call out to my students extra lesson. I had asked to keep Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*star, and Tsubaki to stay and help with Aura's and Jace's test. " but... If you know that, how the hell am suppose to use it against you?" I look up at the person who asked the question. It was Aura. She was dressed for training, in short black shorts, a white sports bra, and her black combat boots, how she was going to move in them I have no idea, but them again, Kid fights in a suit.. "our enemies won't know your style, just us so we can help you train with it." I reply the answer to her question.

I stare amazed, with how fast she took down Maka and Black*Star, let alone Kid. It took roughly fifteen minutes. I knew my eyes were wide as I asked, "I would like you nine to perform a mock battle for the class tomorrow. I know its your first day Aura and Jace, but would you mind?" I ask as Aura slips on her Silver Bomber. "Nah, not at all stitches." She says and walks out. Everyone soon follows. "Wait did she just call me stitches?" I sigh as I close my eyes and fall asleep to the static in my head.

~~~***next day***~~~~~

Aura POV:

" Hey Aura can I come in?" I turn after just putting on my clothes for the day. A pain of Ash grey jeans, my combat boots, and black tank top. Ill put on my silver bomber later. "Yea come on in." I turn to see kid walk in with a guitar case in his hand. We had decided to stay in Kids mansion, so we didn't have to pay rent. Kid was okay with it anyway. "Whatcha need Kiddo?" I ask. "Anything but Kiddo, that's what my father calls me. I got you a guitar. I made you leave your other one." I squeal, as I take the guitar from Kid. "Awesome!" as I pull the instrument from the case, I admire the black wood, and sliver designs. "Huh, whats this?" I remark as I inspect the bottom of the guitar and I see a- "its my fathers mask" I look over to see Kid blushing. "Since you're a meister now id figure it would suit you." Kid starts talking again but I cut his off as I throw my arms around him. "Thank you So freaking much!" I kiss him on the cheek and I pick it back up and strum the strings testing. "Would you mind playing a piece for me?" I look up at his request. "Sure! But as long as were not late for school, I usually wouldn't care but Strein might dissect us. Now this bit is sad so don't start crying on me, Kay?" I strum the strings and I sing.

Kid pov:

She looked truly happy when I gave her the guitar. Then she started to sing.

" I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said,

Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe & sound…"

She stopped strumming as I look in awe, she looked truly at peace with herself when she was singing. "Now lets get to class MiniShini."

* * *

short i know, but im getting busy. promise a fight scene next chapter :) song snippit is from "Safe and Sound" taylor Swift (ft Civil War) Wll please reveiw


	7. Chapter 7

No ones POV

"OKAY, listen up or I will dissect you." Stein yelled to the class. There was a snicker from the back, then the sound of splintering wood as a scalpel landed next to the poor kids head . "Okay so we are going to be receiving a spar demonstration from Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, new meister Aura, and her weapon Jace. Aura is no ordinary meister though, She has a special ability that almost puts her at a grim reapers level." There was a gasp of disbelief. "Okay then… Let the spar begin."

"Transform" all the meisters said at once, though Aura's had a sign of steel behind it, warning not to cross blades with her. The weapons transformed, it was already decided, that to full see the extent of her powers, it would be Aura against everyone else. "Soul, Lets go. Soul Resonance!" Soul's Blade grew into witch hunter, Maka charged at Aura. Jace still in chain form was thrown in front of Aura, holding Soul at bay. Rebel was about to counter until she say a flash of blue in Maka's green eyes. The blonde knocked Maka off balance and turned, changing Jace into a handgun. She heard gasps and smirked. She let out silver wavelength shots and hit Black*Star every time. "Star, your down." I heard Stein confirm. "HOW CAN SOMEONE SO PUNY , DEFEAT A GREAT GOD LIKE-" Rebel put another shot next to his head to shut him up. She turned toward Maka, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kid just sitting back waiting and planning, probably for her and him to be the only one left. She changed Jace into a pure black scythe with a silver sparrow on it. "Lets go girlie." Aura charged at Maka with that statement slicing at her with Jace. In the middle of the attack the enchantress changed Jace back into chain form, wrapping him around the shaft of Soul's scythe form. With a swift movement, and by changing Jace into a ninja blade, Maka was down. "Kay Minishini, your turn." The girl spun to cut Kid but he wasn't there. Shocker. A pink blast comes unseen and slams into Aura, Jace is quickly changed into a gun and the battle was an even match from there. Thirty minutes later and after a couple good hits, the two stubborn meisters and their tiered weapons, were at each others throats, Kids guns pointed to Auras head and, Auras blade to Kids neck. "Kids this will be a draw. Go on and head home."

** Back at the Gallows, Auras pov**

So after kicking Kids ass. Yes even though Stein called it a tie. Kid moved his weapons first. So I won. Kid finally calmed down after a few rants about how symmetrically he beat me, Yea how he… beat me.. It took an hour for Liz and Patty to calm him down. Jace went out Clubbing with Soul and Black*Star, Kid didn't want to go. He doesn't seem like the type to go to a hot ass club that doesn't want to pay the performers shit, even though they know its your only income to live on. So that's why I'm up in my room alone, playing my guitar that Kid got me" Its still a beautiful instrument, even though it has a darker look than a acoustic is suppose to. But I love it. I am so rudely interrupted and was completely pissed, until I saw it was Kid who opened my door. "Yo what's up Kid?" I ask. "Nothing much I just forgot to tell you that the academy is having a masquerade ball tomorrow. Liz already got you a dress and mask, but she wont let me see it, so just see her tomorrow for it." He explains rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Yo don't worry bout it." I smile at him "Ill see you tomorrow night then." "Yea see you. Night Auralee." he give me a smile and leaves. "Huh, a masquerade? Ill see you if you can find me Kiddo."


	8. Chapter 8

Aura pov:

"damn..." I sighed staring at my reflection.

"OHMYGOOOOODDD! AURA! YOU LOOK SO HOT!" Liz squealed.

I just sighed again and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Liz had got me dresses for the masquerade ball, and if I do say so myself, I look pretty damn good. But like I'd ever admit to Liz that I liked the black dress with gold accent swirls around the top, waist, and bottom. The dress was strapless, form fitting until the waist, then it just falls. It complements my body, from my muscular figure, to my long legs, and height. My arms had golden bands on the biceps, I have no clue if that's the right term, I never finished school since ' that ' night. And a simple golden shinigami charm on a plain gold chain, that hung right between my collar bones. " Now for hair and makeup sexy." at the mention of makeup mixed with Liz's voice, I scrammed to get out if that room. But the dress didn't allow me being floor lengthed. I was held down by Patty while Liz got to work. Twenty minutes later, I was back to looking in the mirror. I had scarlet red lips that helped to bring pun my full soft lips and soft eyes lined in black and gold. My hair was done all fancy like in a loose bun, with my light bangs slightly curled framing my face. I knew it wouldn't last. My hair NEVER curled. I was willing to deal with it cause I saw how estatic Liz was... Until she pulled it the shoes.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" I yelled and tried to back up, once again I failed. Damned dress.

" b-b-but.. I'm wearing my DAMN BOOTS!" I protest as much as I could until I saw a tear slide down Liz's face.

"pretty pleaseeee! I planned this entire thing! You can back out." as much a I knew the tears were fake,... I still gave in. So now I look like some model that I NEVER wanted to be. The shoes were heels. Six inch gold heels. How the motherfreaking hell am I suppose to walk I them?

"AWWWWEE now you'll almost be as tall as Kiddo!" turn almost falling on my ass. "what does he have to do with this, why bring him up?" I snap.

" weellll is sooo obvious that you like him silly!" I hear Patty's girlish giggle.

"do not!" but I turn away blushing knowing the truth. Now I'm am NOT short, at about 5'7, 6'1 with the heels, but Kid... Is TALL! I'd say around 6'2 or 6'3. (a/n okay imma not describe the girls dresses or everyone cause I'm waayyy to lazy, if ya want me to come up with something PM me)

"now put on the mask!" I get a mask thrown at me by Liz. It's simple, more my style, golden base with black swirls the outside edges of my eyes. I tied it around my eyes the extra gold ribbon slipping down my neck.

"Yo we ready now?" I mutter, then gasp as I get yanked off my feet.

"Jace?" I turn to get a better look at him.

"God damn you! You gave me a panic attack!" I yell punching him in the arm.

"Damn girl, you pack a punch, wonder how well you hit with the gorgeous me?"

"Pulease don't fool yourself honey." I turn to look at Liz's comeback to Jace's comment.

"Well lets get going already, I don't wanna be dressed up anymore than I have to." I walk off, leaving then to follow in my steps.

I look around as I spot Kid at the masquerade. He was dresses in a black suit, with a silver mask. Damn Kid stole my silver while I was stuck in gold, even if it does look better with my hair. I smirked, Now its time for some fun. I approached Kid, knowing he wouldn't recognize me.

" Excuse me, Death the Kid?" He turned to me, his gold eyes looking upset.

"Yes Miss?"

"Uh, My date left me and I was wondering if you wanted to dance, but you look upset so you don't have too." I act sheepish, laughing in my head knowing im doing a great job acting.

"No, It would be a pleasure to dance with you Miss, I was just looking for someone and cant seem to find them. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Of course. Its Alea Rue." I smile wondering when he'd figure out. He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor.

"So who were you looking for?" I ask, wondering myself.

"You probably don't know her."

" Then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"No I guess not" kid laughed. "Auralee Rebel."

"oh really? Is she your girlfriend?" I question ready to let the fun begin.

"ha No actually. Just a friend" I could feel his soul jump at the asking of the girlfriend question.

"well what do you think of her? Cute, hot, extremely badass?"

" Well- wait... Badass? Aura?"

"awwwweeee no fun!" I whine. Kid just shakes his head and laughs.

"well to answer your question 'Alea Rue' I think Auralee is an amazing person, and is looking gorgeous tonight, and yes, extremely badass."

" hell yea! I'm badass!" I smirk with pride of being called badass

"But! I would also, I think she is a nice person, who of which I would love to go out to lunch with. So 'Alea' what do you think of me?" Kid pale face was now a light pink, still playing along.

"Hrm.. Kid. Well I think he has a overly compulsive ODC with symmetry." I saw Kid's smile falter, then I continued "But I think that's part of what makes him so damn cute, I think he's a great guy and I would love to have lunch with him." Kid face glowed.

"so where did you get the name from?"

" oh I thought you figure it out yourself, Its an anagram, Alea Rue, Auralee. I used it when I had to make deals on the bad side of New York, you ask any mobster who owes them money, your answer is Alea Rue." Kid laughed. The music stopped abruptly, and a hiss cut through the air. "Aaauurraallee.." I turned to find a arrow pointed at my throat. The entire crowed gasped, and I just raised my eye brow. There was a woman on a broomstick, in a black jumper, with blonde hair and a creepy face. "Cuse me bitch. Can I help you with something." I look at her as I feel Kid try to pull me behind him. I just stay and hold my ground.

"Of course, but is that any way to speak to your doctor?" the woman pulls down her hood, and I recognize her from the school… Medusa.

" Don't make me laugh, of course it the way to speak to the person who ruined your life and killed your family." I say as calmly as I could but I could feel the rage building up. I see Jace behind her I give him the signal to wait.

" Oh dear, you remember that? Well that mother of yours didn't even fight, she was so weak, then that sister of yours? What was it… Al? Ally? Alex? A-"

"Alyss." I put cold steel in my voice.

"Okay, well anyway, she was a annoying brat, she tried to get in the way of my new test subject. That little boy of yours?"

"Gil…" I fall to my knees, tears coming to my eyes through the mask.

"Gilbert! That's right! You were too weak to save him. But he complied once I told him you were dead."

"Jace… NOW" I kicked my leg out and knocked Her off her feet, only to have her balance herself again with her 'tail'. She slams into me. And suddenly all the weapons are transformed, and in their meisters hands. Except me and Jace.

"Oh dearie. Now I wouldn't do that, Arachnophobia had the place surrounded, So I'd just let me do what I came here for. Nake snake cobra cobubra" a snake appears slipping out of her lips and into mine. I hear Kid's yell, Jace's voice. Then I am picked up by Medusa, unable to do anything, then its nothing.

* * *

KAy yall, whatcha think. Please with anyquestion please pm me. And i know my spelling and grammer sucks, im hoping to go back and fix that. But i was PLANNING ot have a fight here, but i got busy and i wanted to get somthing out to you guys. So whta do you think of KidXAura so far? well reveiw please!


	9. Chapter 9

Aura pov

"uuugghhh" I moan is I sit up. I realize that I'm not I the Gallows Manor with a start. I quickly glance around to see I am sitting on a white bed in a room with pale blue walls. There is a dresser, but no mirror, gee wonder why?, in the room. I slide off the bed and my bare feet hit the white carpet before the gem of the dress falls to the floor. I start to sway with dizziness and a sudden pain the head. I lean agents one of the four bed post. When it passes, I make my way over to the dresser. I open the drawers to find black clothes. Seeing that the door is locked, I pull out a pair of jeans, a cami, and socks. Some of the more modest items in the dresser, there are some short skirts and skimpy outfits, All black. I pull them on, stretching in relief as I feel more comfortable in the clothes than the dress. I wonder how my captors knew what size I wore but didn't dwindle too much in the subject. I took the messed up bun down and take a brush through my hair. Finding no rubber bands, and since Liz managed to pull up my hair with just Bobby pins, I have no choice but to leave my hair down. It reaches my mid-back. I keep the gold arm bands and necklace that Liz gave me on, along with putting some Bobby pins underneath my hair, just invade I find any locks that need picking. I walk over to the door and unlock it. I open it, only to find long hallway with stone walls. I slip into the hallway shutting the door quietly, walking without a sound due to the socks. I walk for about 20 feet until I hear voices coming down the hallway.

"Don't worry man she's still probably knocked out." a familiar voice says but I can't quite place it.

"But wont the young shinigami come looking for her?" a younger voice says, also sounding familiar.

Shithshitshit! Need to hide.

I see a wooden door, and turn the knob. bingo! I slip inside the room. With a quick glance around I see a messy room, grey bed sheets upturned and liquor bottle laying around the room, all empty. One or two had some spilt out, but not much. I hear footsteps outside the door and quickly slid under the bed, also with empty bottles under it.

"Well I'm going to get some rest, before that bitch wakes up. Okay?" the older voice says.

"Yea sure, I'm going to make sure she's still out."

The knob to the door turns and someone with thick brown boots walks into the room, just my luck. Then I recognize who it is. Girko.. The creep jumps onto his bed. The already worn bed sinks down, crushing me into the space where I could barley breathe. I gasp. It wasn't loud but I hoped he didn't hear it.

"What the hell?" Girko moves, probably sitting up, and most likely assumes it was nothing, laying back down. The door slams open.

"GIRKO! SHES NOT THERE!"

"what do you mean 'she's not there'?"

"AS IN GONE! The dress is there but she isn't!"

"Damn, medusa is gon-" Girko cuts off and get off the bed. I see two pairs of shoes, two black boots and two brown boots

"Hello, bitch." I get yanked out from under the bed by my feet. I'm hanging upside down as Girko looks at me.

"Screw You!" I put as much force into the statement without overdoing it. Not wanting to appear like a try-hard or weak in front of my enemies.

"When sweetheart?" Girko raises his eyebrows. I scowl in annoyance. Giro is wearing his usual get up, and the kid looks to be about 8 years old. The Kid had shaggy brown hair and pale blue eyes, It strikes me as odd, considering what Medusa said.. he complied when I told him you were dead.. My eyes widen. 'Gil would never, he would always choose the good side.' The boy, I refuse to think of him as Gilbert until I have proof, was wearing black boots, dark grey jeans and a black sweatshirt hanging on his thin frame.

"So if you don't mind. Can you put me down? I mean I'm fine with it 'cept you know, my hair is on this dirty ass thing you call a floor, and its probably in whisky, and well you … mrm.. know.. all the blood… is rushing to my.. ouch.. head.. and I'm.. starting to feel.. mm.. a little ...dizzy…" I fade off as I get extremely light headed. I feel his grip remove from my calf, and I crash to the floor, breaking bottles when I hit the floor. I can feel the broken glass bite into my back, not like I'mma show pain though. I grimace through it.

"Yea kay thanks," I sway as I stand and put my hand to my head. " Well whose this Kiddo over here. I doubt your running a day care out back of your evil incorporated business you got going on here." I regain my senses and the world stops spinning. But instead of an answer I just get thrown over Girko's shoulder, his hand on my thigh, to keep me from falling.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PREV!" I yell but at no prevail. I just sigh and give up, looks like my fate is doomed anyway. So I just keep yapping my mouth and my hope is answered as I see Girko's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "You know this isn't much better for my brain then hanging upside down." Then it happens.. He snaps.

"DEAR MOTHER OF GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR BRAIN, IF IT WERE MY WAY IT'D BE SLPATTERED ON A DAMN WALL BY NOW! DON'T EVEN THI-"

"Now now, is that any way to treat our guest Girko." A voice slices through the air. I turn from sitting on the floor where he dumped me, and somehow managed to stop laughing. I see a woman in a long sleeveless black dress. She has eight trialing pieces of fabric that resemble a spider. She also has glove sleeve type things. The woman has a flawless face that I suppose would have been beautiful if it weren't for the harsh black hair framing her pale face and the striking purple eyes. They had a web design on them.

"Hello Auralee. My name is Arachne, I am Medusa sister and head of this entire operation." The Lady , Arachne, smiles at me that reminds me of Liz's smile but with Patty's demonic glint in her eye. But I can tell it's a forced mask.

"So… Arachne, was it? Yea well okay. So it was your idea to kidnap me and bring me to this shithole that you evidently call you base of operation? Well let me tellya that was a stupid ass idea. I will fight and continue to fight until either, one.. I'm free, and your dead, along with your sister by the way. Or two.. You win and I'm dead. Your choice… Witch" I glare her right in the eye. Blue to purple. I stand stepping towards her and Girko moves. As if to stop me, But Arachne waves him off.

"but dearie, I'm afraid that there's a third option. You help us win. And we won't kill you brother, Gilbert."

I close my eyes, my facts that I refused to believe turned became reality. I glance at the boy, who just accepts the threat of being killed. I want to slap him for gibing up so easily. A Krutch fights, they don't give in or give up, So like hell I will.

" my brother would never, ever, join your side, the evil one. If that boy is really my Gilbert Krutch (a/n aura's name before she changed it) and working for you, he is not my brother." I snap my eyes open. " so if you don't mind I believe Girko threw me Ito glass and I am bleeding from my back, so if you don't mind could you have someone take me back to my dungeon?"

" oh dear, I hope it doesn't feel like that, I have m people try to make it seem like a actual room. I even had the walls painted and had Girko

order you some clothes, I do see that they fit, am I right? I just have one request from your stay here. Dot not leave your room without one of us or things will get ugly, I am trying my hardest to be nice, considering you have already insulted me. You have one strike, then the spider starts to bite." she glares at me and for a second the mask skills and I see the evil I already know she capable of.

"yea okay... But aren't I suppose to have three stokes, cause when I went to school, I used all the strikes I got-" I get interrupted by a hiss.

"I see you met my darling sister!" medusa walks out and I finally realize were in a dining room.

"darling my ass.." I mumble under my breath and to my relief no one hears me. " so imma just go to my room, I'm kinda feeling tired. I'll think over your offer and let y'all know Kay?" i move to head back to the hallway but am stopped when a small hand grips my arm.

"lady medusa, lady arachne, I will take her back to her room." Gil, the traitor, says. That still makes me want to cry. Me against my little brother. My little boy. Why? What could I have done for the fates to make this happen to me? Well I'm going to find out.

Gilbert POV

"So you really are Gilbert?" the girl next to me whispered. I was taking her back to the room.

"Yea.. Gilbert Krutch."

"I thought you were dead you know.. I would have came after you." the blonde whispered with sorrow.

"So you are Auralee Krutch?" I suddenly snap. "How the hell am I suppose to believe you! My sister would have come looking for me no matter what! She wouldn't abandon family! I need proof! They told me you were dead!" I see rage flare in her blue eyes. Then she snaps back at me.

" YOU WOULD HSVE DONE THE SAME THING! If you saw your mother, you little sister, and you brother. DEAD! Or TAKEN! What would you have done! You wouldn't have done anything! I barley held it together! I LEFT! Lived on the STREETS! All because I couldn't FACE THAT PAIN! THE PAIN, that I didn't try to SAVE YOU! Do you know what that GUILT feels like? NO! AND YOU WANT PROOF? I shouldn't have to show proof! Isn't my pain enough, knowing your still alive had had to live here? Well SCEW YOU captain.. Raven." I stared in shock after Aura, I now knew that was really my sister. Only she knew our code names for each other.

_**flashback**_

"_Captain Raven, Sparrow reporting for duty SIR!" Aura laughed and smiled, a real one. She always did when we played pirates._

"_AYE, Miss Sparrow, Do ye have the map?"_

"_Aye, sir I have ye map, sir!"_

"_What's the buried treasure this time mate?" I asked my older sister, I had just learned to speak, but then, I have always been a fast learner._

"_The cookies in the Island of Food!" Aura smiled again, her eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. _

"_Lets go Sparrow!"_

* * *

_ Well here yall go. What do you think of her meeting with Gil? Id be pissed so id probbalyy react the same but please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Kids pov

"what do you mean, no?" I growled at my father, as I felt Liz and patty's hands grip my shoulders.

"I mean I can't send you wondering to look for her until we know where she's at." lord death clarifies once again.

I has been arguing with my father to send meister and weapon pairs to find Aura but to no prevail.

"But sir, isn't she important?" Liz started, slowly and calmly.

"Yeaaa! What if they use Aurie against us?" Patty finishes, batting her eyelashes childishly. Patty is the only person who can call Aura 'Aurie' without getting punched. Lord Death, always falling for Patty's childish voice and appearance, thinks for a moment.

"Welllpp, I guess I can send Spartoi after her. Patty brings up a good point, we don't know the extent of her power, and she could be very dangerous. Even though she has fallen for Kiddo here-"

"FATHER!" kid interrupts only to be hit by his father.

"- because of that, I feel that she won't turn ageinst us of her own free will. They might have something to make her work for them. Ideas anyone?" lord death finishes his speech clapping his gloves/hands together as Kid gets off the floor still holding his head.

"father, if I may?" kid asks for permission wincing in fear of that horrible chop.

"please do Kiddo."

"okay, well while when Aura was first taken by Medusa, it seemed she was talking to her, I heard Medusa sY something about 'him compiling once we told him you were dead' then her legs gave out. I think they have someone close to her prisoner, or something. Do we have anything on her past, any family that could be used against her?" I walk in circles scratching my head while explaining my theory to his father and the twins.

"so that's why I think Liz, Patty and I should go to get her with Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki." I conclude. My father thinks for a minute, his glove placed on his chin.

" weeeellll... You can go, we believe she is being held underground in the desert -" Death claps his hands together.

" Thanks you honorable father."

"But Jace has to go with you." the Death god finishes.

"of corse! He is her weapon, after all. Please call everyone and inform them that we will be leaving tomorrow night." I was filled with joy knowing we'd be going after Aura soon. Then we could go on our date.

"why me? Kiddo!" my father whines like a child.

" because I said so! Now we'll be off then, night father." I turn around and walk twords the door, through the arches of blades. I heard my father ask the girls to stay.

"Liz, patty, just for a moment please?"

Liz Pov.

"Y-yes Lord Death" I stutter, Yes I know, I've been Kiddo's partner for five years now, and yet... His dad is still scary.

"I just want to make sure that you watch Kiddo on this mission" Lord Death told me and Patty, his face a serious mask. No pun intended. I looked over at my sister, her face still smiling but I could see grimness in her eyes.

"Of corse Lord Death but why? I mean..., we always look after Kid. you know that."

" Oh I know, but Kiddo's really fallen for this Auralee girl, who knows how, Kiddo has always been a model student, how he falls for a girl with 'rebel in her name I don't know. But just want to make sure you watch him so he leads with his head before his heart."

"Okie-Dokie sir!" Patty exclaims next to me, I'm so proud if my little Sis!

"But be careful of that girl, she had a dark past and an even darker further, due to her blood line. Just watch Kiddo girls.

KAY YOU CAN GO NOW!" Death voice turns towards us the joy back I his voice. I turn to leave Patty skipping next to me. 'kid, if your Fathers serious... Watch yourself boy.'

* * *

_**PLEASE READ!**_

***Dodges punches*** Soooo sorry! yea i know this is long overdue but i just finished all my finals for the year and i have only one week left for summer vacation! woot woot! :) well, short i know, but i wanted to get somthing out... couldnt think of anything... :'( but just to let you know... if i dont get anything out in the next two weeks i am soooo sorry! but i dont know when ill update. but from _**JULY 12 - 21 I WILL BE ON VACATION! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE OR TYPE!**_ JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW. well thanks for reading please reveiw! love ya all..

_**OH AND QUICK QUESTION**_! i read a fanfic a while back... it was SoulXMaka. it was a band fic, where Maka was dating Danny from Hollywood undead, then he breaks up with her and so on. it wasnt finished but i wanna read it agein since i love hollwood undead and it sings some of their songs... if anyone knows what its called. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! let me know.. THANKS GUYS


	11. Chapter 11

Aura pov

"where the hell are you..." i whisper into he empty air. Everyone has gone to sleep for the night, but with the creep Girko's room right outside mine I can't sleep. So I'm laying here with one hand on my forehead and the other on my bare stomach, well it would be bare if it wernt for the bandages. Remember when I fell on that glass? Yea well the cuts were deeper than I thought. Thanks and due to the black of the shirt, nobody else could see the weakness of my skin, how easily it was cut into with just a few pieces of glass. I'm in a pair of short shorts and my bra. Yes, I didn't bother with a shirt since my torso was wrapped to keep my back from bleeding, though I don't think its bleeding anymore. I lie on the bed and just stare at the ceiling lost in thoughts. That is until I feel the necklace on my neck heat up. I forgot I was wearing it. I rip it off and see that it has a clasp, a very tiny one. I open it to find a mirror. Through the mirror I see Liz.

" AURA? THANK GOD YOU STILL HAD THIS ON KID WILL-" I shush her and tell her to be quiet.

"- oh sorry... Kiddo, I found her." I see Liz's face disappear as Kids' face replaces hers filled with worry and relief.

" Aura?"

"Kid?" I can feel that I'm on the verge of tears. My hope of my brother escaping this hell hole resurfaced.

" Aura look. Don't want them To find out so this can't be long. Were coming for you tomorrow. We found their hideout and the mission is tomorrow." my heart flutters knowing they are coming to save me.

"Kid... my brothers here... I can't leave him." I feel a warm tear fall down my cheek. "He's already been consumed by insanity. I just know it, but I can't fail him again." It makes me want to cry more knowing Kids falling for my act.

"Don't worry well find a way to save him too, we can brig him to the DWMA. I'd better go now. Bye, keep this on you, only answer when your alone." Kid face starts to vanish.

" KID!" I yell/whisper.

" what? Is something wrong?"

" is our date still on?" I question him with a smirk, regaining my composure. Hoping he'd say no.

" as soon as you get back to death city, aura." kid answers with a smile, but I can see the sorrow in his eyes. His face fades, and my frown finds it's way back to my face. I realize why I really told Kid about Gil. My mind flashes back to my short conversation with Girko.

**flashback**

I peel my shirt off and start cleaning the cuts blindly. I jump when I feel a cold hand touch my back wiping blood off as well.

"Gil I thought I told you-" I cut off as I turn my head and see it's not Gilbert, it's Girko.

" What he hell do you want?" I spat with as much venom as I can muster, twisting out of his reach.

"well I was here to tell you what Lady Arachne has planned for you tomorrow, but we can't have your dress bloody now, so I'd figure I clean this up before she has my ass for hurting you." he says, his eyes telling me he's drunk. Go figure with all the bottles in his room, so he'd must be blabbering on alcohol, not that I mind.

"well she has this ceremony planed to kill you as a sacrifice to insanity" my eyes widened.

" Yup. Your going to be killed. Scared girly?" Girko looks all too happy, that's when it hits me...

"your not drunk, why are you telling me this?" I ask trying to remain cool and keep my composure.

"because. If you know this then you can think about death and dying. And so you know, dying means you failed your brother." I just raise my eyebrow looking unimpressed. He stands up as he finishes bandaging my back.

" well if your finished looking into you crystal ball and telling me my fate, you can leave."

His eyes widen with fury realizing that I don't give a damn about what he just told me.

"B-b-b-but you do care! Your lying." Girko stutters then regains his speech finishing with a sneer.

"like you never lie!" I smirk waiting for his response.

". I don't." he replays, opening my door.

"Santa Claus, tooth fairy, Easter bunny." I smirk and push hi out the door like a boss.

***flashback over***

I sigh, I won't let Gil down, that's why kid will save him. I have no reason to live, except for Gil... And maybe that Minishini. 'Kid sorry but this life aint made for romance.'. So if Kid really does love me, even when I'm dead, he'll save my brother. Or at least he'd better. Or when Death crosses me over. He'll have a message to pass onto kid. And it won't be pretty, death ain't even allowed to use that kinda language. I smirk, thinking of the look on kids face as he gets the message. I wonder about the ceremony, thinking who will kill me, who will cry at my death. But then I remember, I have no one. Even my brother doesn't like me, after all I failed him, allowing him to grow up with these monsters. I stand up, putting on some baggy black pant, unblock sports bra then cropped black assassins top, much like black*stars overtop. Then I take the bandages off from around my waist, there's only a little blood so I wrap it from around my feet and some around my palms. I stretch, pulling my long hair into a pony tail leaving my bangs long on each side of my face, with a black ribbon. I wipe off the red lipstick from the party leaving the now harsh looking black eyeliner. If imma die, imma raise hell first. My only regret is that I don't have my combat boots. See Liz! This is why I always wear them. I could always be kidnapped and not have my boots. Damn you Liz. I clasp the necklace back on my neck, wishing it was silver. Then I think of something, who the he'll said I could only change weapons. I yank the necklace back off, holding it In the palm of my hand. I close my eyes pouring my wavelength I to it, the metal grows bigger and heaver. I open my eyes to find a knife In my hand, thinking I change it again, this time into a chain. I frown. No! Don't get the went idea, the chain was badass! It has spikes that were shiny, like mirrors. But it was still gold. I pour my wavelength into it once more. Then I smile. It's silver. I wrap it around my waist. I could almost laugh. I open the door, Girko left it unlocked for a reason right? I walk out heading for my brothers room, the assassin clothing making me move silently and quickly. If I can't get rid of insanity as I die; I'm going to make insanity go insane.

***time/skip***

I stood, silently, surprised at the lack of security, outside the door. And that I was able to get to basically to the other side of the castle, I mean I coulda probably escaped, If I hadn't used the duct vents. On my list of thing to do when Im an evil mastermind. Make the duct vents too small for people to crawl through. But back to the door, I knew he wasn't sleeping. I unwrap the chain from around my waist, and change it back into the necklace, and place it around my neck. Then taking a deep breath, I open the door.

"Girko! You drunk, I thought-" Gil turns and looks at me, his mouth open.

"Yo." I shut his door and lean against it.

"Yo? that's it, you break into my room and that's all you have to say? Do you want to die?" He almost yells, standing from his desk.

"Wellll.. Imma die anyway, But I don't want you too. To die that is." I inspect my fingernails, picking at the imaginary nail polish.

"Wait- what the hell are you talking about?" Gil looks shocked. They said they wouldn't kill you as long as you followed the rules.

"Well then you need some lessons on street sense, and what the hell you doing talking like that? I thought I raised you better. Tsk tsk tsk." I cluck my tongue "Anyway, yea. I'm dead tomorrow, Im a sacrifice to Insanity, you know. That bastered didn't tell me much more than that."

"well if I can't swear, then why can you?"

"Cause I raised you better and im older."

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL!" He burst yelling at me. I reel back in shock.

"Look… I don't want to start this again. I came here to offer you a choice." I ask stepping up to him.

"What are you talking about?" He ask, his eyes showing his suspicion.

"I can get you out of here, tomorrow, you just have to be willing." I walk around sitting on his bed. "Im having a couple of people break in to get me, but I'll already be dead most likely. So I've told them to save you . Please just go with them." I beg hoping that he would listen and not take my stubborn streak.

"I'm sorry. But-" He smirks, turning to me his eyes full of insanity. "You shoulda saved me long ago, bitch, you are no longer my sister." I shut my eyes holding back the tears.

"Well, I didn't want it to come to this." I jump up ripping the necklace from my neck, turning it into a knife. I lunge at him slashing with my knife. Not trying to kill him, just trying to knock the madness outta him. Really guys? You thought I could kill my brother? It starts to work until the door opens.

"So the gang is coming to save you?" A voice hisses. I turn to find myself smashed into a wall, with only the words 'Vector Plate'. As the world starts to dim, the last thing I hear is "Take that knife Gilbert, You can use it to kill her tomorrow." Then everything goes black.

* * *

Well, i hope this isnt too short... :/ Im just glad i got it up to you guys before i leave! Imma miss you guys! Well Poor Aura... Her life just sucks. Well Hope Kiddo gets there in time to save her. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! lol as if i doubt you guys. Well will Aura live, Will Kids heart break, Will Gil be swallowed by insanity? I dont know yet, Maybe next chapter. :)

READ IF INTERSTED!

IF anyone cares,,,, i love Aura so much, that i was already thinking about what Kid and Aura's Kid would look like... Just sooo you know... :)


	12. Chapter 12

Aura pov

White. My eyes open and all I can see is white, course then I realize that I'm laying down, and I'm looking at the ceiling. I sit up placing my hand on my back.

"damn... Theres no chiropractor in this place?" Too many hits musta screwed up my back.

"So your up sweet cheeks?" I turn to see the Lazy bastered sitting on top a stool, three or four bottles surrounding him.

" Go to hell spike." I murmur sitting up and sliding out of bed. I start to walk to the door only to be stopped by almost. Having my hand ripped off.

" Good!" I smile. " It's good to know that I caused you so much trouble that you guys had to chain me to the wall." I start laughing.

" You bitch! Arachne just dosnt want you to hurt yourself before we kill you." Girko downs another bottle tossing it on the floor.

"Yo, you'd better pick that up!" I turn picking up the brush from the nightstand, one of the few things i can reach, and start to run it through my knotty hair.

" what the hell you gunna do bout it?" Girko stands to his full height and walks up in front of me. My personal bubble? Yea it's just been popped.

" Back the hell off, NOW." I don't yell, I just put steel into my voice and walk closer to him. I stare into his brown eyes. Our stare down is Interrupted my them creepy guards with the mask opening my door.

" Master Girko." the figure nods. " Lady Arachne has requested that Miss Auralee change."

I then realize that the person is holding a bundle of black clothes. Girko grabs the bundle and throws it to me, which lands on the floor cause the throw was where I couldn't move with the chains, not that I tried. the guard leaves and Girko moves to me, again popping the space bubble. He changes his foot into a saw and cuts through the chain connecting my hand to the wall.

"Now change, Lady Arachne don't want you to look like a damned ninja." he commands.

"and what if I don't wanna?" I smirk, "what are you gonna do?" Girko smirks, showing his sharp teeth. I begin to regret my attitude.

****time skip****

"EEEIIIIIKKKK! GET THE HELL OUT YOU PERV!" I screech holding my shirt to the front of my bare chest. Girko just tried to cut my clothes off my body, succeeding with cutting with my shirt off. All in order to change me into the damn outfit. I mean what the everliving hell?

"So you'll change yourself?" Girko steals my smirk and walks out of the room, knowing my awnser is yes.

"the goddamned bastered! Who the he'll changes a girl by ripping their clothes off?" I fume. Still holding the cloth that use to be my shirt, I walk over to the dresser and pull out a black bra, it being the only one, and put it on. Since the brainless jackass cut through the underwire of the one I was wearing, placing a light cut on my pale skin. I looked at myself in a dirty cracked mirror, surprised one was In my room. They musta figured I wanted to look pretty when I died. Weelllll, I laughed, they ain't wrong. If I was gonna die I didn't want the funeral people to make me look like some doll. So I am going to look damn good! I grab the bundle I made Girko drop on the floor and throw it on bed. I toss my 'shirt' and pants on the floor, and grab the clothes on the bed and pull the clothes on. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was a pair of long black skinny jeans, and a black tank top. (A/N the tank top os just like the one Tsubaki wears when shes a guy, but its made for a girl. Cause you know... They have boobs) I went to go grab the rest of the items off the bed, that is, I was, until I ate the floor.

"Goddamnit." I hiss at my ability to trip on air, that takes real skill.

"oh please do watch your language."

"really, show some decency before you die." I turn to see the spider and the snake standing in my doorway.

"Medusa... Arachne... What can I do to help you Lady's today?" I smile putting my 'Im so pissed imma be overly nice to scare the shit out of you' face.

"Just wanted to make you look pretty for the madness." Arachne smiles unfased by my 'Im so pissed imma be overly nice to scare the shit out of you' face. And just advances brush in hand, and I get the worst feeling that she is going to be worse than Liz. All freaking Medusa does is laugh.

"Oh hell to the no. Can do it myself." I grab the brush from her hands and pull my hair into a single braid down my back. It looking like gold was intwined in my bangs falling in my face.

"oh good, I'm glad you have decided to work with us, after all, you didn't want To work with Girko." Medusa hisses, a smile coming to her face. I scowl, my back to them, but then I replace it with the overly nice smile, turning to them.

"Well I don't think you just came in here to make my 'pretty' did you? Or to gossip, by the way why did you get clothes that suited my style?" I turn to Arachne, knowing I would never get a straight answer from Medusa.

"cause we have something special in mind for you, and movement is a important part, and No we haven't. I though I'd be nice and offer you a last request." Arachne motioned to the mirror, clearly expecting me to choose contact with Lord Death. I think for a moment.

"hrrmm, I want a coke!" I declare putting a hand on my hip. Arachne looked surprised, but nodded, and motioned for Medusa to go get one. Arachne left once Medusa brought it, then Medusa left behind her. I pop the lid and take a drink, then spit it out.

"Blegh! I wanted coke and they brought me pepsi? That's just plain evil!" I sigh and walk over to the mirror, I put on Black eyeliner and mascara, it being the only ones there. I jump onto the bed and planed on taking a nap, until I sat on something stiff. I get up and find a pair of black boots, with a heel. At least 3 inches.

"Ha! They think I'll wear those? Yea right." but after thinking about it, I have no clue what they're goof to have me do, so I pull them on. I laid back down in the bed, and starts to drift off until Girko so rudely interrupts.

"Time for you to die."

* * *

DAMN! kay so this is up finally... but i broke my ipod, so i dont know when imma have time to type, so please bear with me.. oh an PRETTYPRETTYPRETTY please, check out my new story, its called Souls Sister... thanks guys. please reveiw! :):):)):


	13. Chapter 13

"Your not real, Your not real!" the girl huddled in the corner clutches her head, knees brought to her chest. Soft sobs filled the silent room. Tears fell from her clear blue eyes, fistfuls of blonde hair were being pulled. She was alone in the room, but Aura saw a little girl with disheveled blonde curly hair and dull blue eyes. She complexion was pale and she was only for or five years old, her pink dress was stained a deep red. But however she had a smile on her face, a twisted one.

"But I thought you would be glad t see me sissy, don't you love me?" the girl purred leaning to hover over Aura.

"No, your dead. Your not real. Your not Alyss!" Aura rocked herself back and forth.

"Noppie, I'm real sissy, the madness brought me back."

" NO NO NO! Get away from me!" the blonde screeched bolting upright onto her feet. She released her hair and opened her eyes, expecting to see Alyss in front of her, dead but walking. Instead she looked into concerned gold eyes.

Kids pov::

I crept into the large room, drawn to it by screams and sobs. I opened the door to see Aura bolt up clutching her hair. I run up to her, I start to grab her shoulders but stop, wondering about her mental state. I can feel the madness flowing through the room and wonder how long she has been in here. Her eyes fly open, until I'm staring into crystal blue eyes, bright with tears and horror. Her mouth moves but no sound comes out.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" she whispers throwing her arms around my neck, standing to the top of her toes.

"Aura, you really think I would leave you here? Your coming with us, I came to get you." close my eyes wrapping my arms around her, Patty and Liz in my hands laying in top of each others.

"Uh Kid, you know how I hate to ruin the moment but you have company." Liz's metallic voice vibrated through the gun. I turn, my one arm still wrapped around Aura, and see Girko and a boy a blade in hand in the doorway, both eyes filled with madness.

"Aura stay behind me." I say pushing her behind me. Suddenly her tears and horror were gone, and her personality sparks back to life, and she begins her rant.

"What the hell? Do you expect me to stand here and watch? Kid I haven't been gone that long! You should still know better than to tell me to-"

"Man just hand me over already!" A voice interrupts he rant. I reach into my jacket and pull out a chain.

"Fine, here you go. Don't you dare-" I get cut off as Aura lips press to mine.

"You get Girko and I'll get my brother." she let's go of my jacket sleeve taking Jace from me.

She turn away with a sigh. She starts walking twords the kid. That's when it hit me, that boy was her brother, the one she asked me to save. I quickly get pulled out of that thought as I jump backwards to avoid a saw being slammed into the floor next to me.

"Yo! Minishini! Come to save your little girlfriend?"

"Girko."

"Let's dance boy."

Aura pov::

Insanity, a horrible thing. That's how they were going to kill me, turn me insane, just like my brother. I cam still feel the insanity client through the air as I walk through the room, towards my brother. Jace is in my hand, still I chain form. I refuse to raise a blade towards my baby boy. I walk within 10 feet of him, his blade shining, and crackling with purple insanity, just like her eyes.

"Gilbert, it's me Aura." I call, willing for him to return to normal.

"Sorry, but the Gil you know is dead." my eyes sharpen to a deadly glance, looking around quickly, I see Kid fighting with Girko, and in that short second it takes to survey my surroundings, Gil starts attacking. I block it with Jace, and never return the blows. This continued, I only want to wear him down, try and talk to him. But I was the one wearing down. One swing of his blade I didn't react fast enough, and it cut deeply into my side, opening a deep gash. I hit the ground bloody and beaten from small cuts along my arms along with the one in my side. I can feel the deep wound in my side with a sharp pain. It's deep. And it hurts. It freaking hurts. I take a sharp breath. I look up into the pale blue eyes filled with insanity. I search his face my blood splattered upon it and the sword he's holding.

"Gil..." I whisper weakly. I lay back on the floor, my bloodstained golden hair spread out around my head. I know my face is turning pale, my bright eyes dimming. As I loose more blood, the edges of the world start to blur and dim. I stare into his eyes one more time. Jace falling from my hand, still in chain form and unused.

"Why?" the boy above me asked harshly. "Why don't you fight? I know you fight, you used to beat up all the bullys for me? Where's that spark of life? After all I've done? I've betrayed and hurt you and your friends. Your just pathetic." he spat." a weak little girl!" I just stare at him the world growing even dimmer.

"I am not weak, I dont have to be strong all the time, neither do you. Giving up doesn't mean your weak. It means your strong enough to let go, and even forgive." I say calmly, swallowing the pain of putting more pressure on the gash, trying to slow my death just to finish this conversation with my brother. I hear Kid behind he fighting with Girko yelling my name, trying to reach me. I take another shaky breath, grimacing with pain.

" and as if I could raise my hand at my little bro." I see his eyes loose the insanity for a split moment, And I smile. I just wanted to see my true little bro, one more time before this pain became to much. Then I let the pain take over, as the world grew black.

* * *

OMIGOSH! I AM SOOO SORRY! I THOUGHT I HAD UPLOADED THIS A WEEK AGO AND I APPARENTLY DIDNT! IM SHAMED! T-T truley sorry i just relized when i started trying the next chapter today! bwaaaa! TTTT-TTTT the next chapter should be up tommorrow as a apology... but please reveiw! i havent been getting many latly, and not updating this is probally why . T_T but pleaseeee reveiw! the story should be wrapping up soon! yay or nay? but heres my message from when i THOUGHT i updated...

Here you all go! Kiddo comes to the rescue. I actually had half this written since the begining, the bottom half, so yea. Welll thanks for reading and please reveiw, ill love you all! This story is almost over and i might do a sequal type thing, when i have time. i have my other story Souls Sister, and my new one for Pandora Hearts, The Cat and the Bird, if any of you guys read that. Thanks and Stick with me :)


	14. Chapter 14

Kid pov::

"Hey Kid? What happened to Gil?" the question I've been dreading. We had left the manor, to go to the park.

"He's in DWMA custody. Right now he should be in he dungeons." I answer,, choosing my words carefully. I realize I chose wrong, when her jaw dropped, and she turned and hit my shoulder. She stopped dead, in the middle of the street, and sat. She crossed her arms, she was wearing her silver bomber, a tank top, jeans, and her boots.

"Wh-"

"Dungeons? What the hell do you mean?" she set her jaw, and I knew I was teething out of this one. I noticed she sat straight up, most likely because of her side.

"What I mean is- well it's not really- its in the basement- well- Ahhhh!" with all these attempted explanations, Aura just raised her eyebrow. Even with makeup you could still see the dark bags under her eyes. "Do you want to just go see him? Come on, please at least get out of the street?" Aura looks at me.

"We can see him?" she stands and puts her hand on her hip. I give her a defeated look.

"Do you think they'll tell me no? And you don't look like someone you'd say no to either." I tell her completely truthful. She doesn't look like a person who you'd say no to, with a steely glance, and a sharp tongue.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Aura grabbed my hand and starts running towards the DWMA looming in the distance.

**At DWMA basements*Aura pov**

"AAAHHH THE ASYMMETRY!" Kid sobbed into the ground, as he looked at the mini-death figurines. I stood there my foot tapping on the cement floor. He has one minute to finish this fit, before i step in. "WHY CAN'T IT BE SYMETRICAL? DO YOU SEE THIS HORROR AURA? NO THIS NEEDS TO BE-WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he has 10 seconds. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... That's it.

"A-TEN-HUT" I yell I my best military voice. As soon as the word leaves my lips, Kid straightens up, and puts his hand to his forehead in a salute. Why this works, I have no clue, but it always has for me. Kid bunches his eyebrows and quickly brings his hand back to his side. Him being so much taller than me, makes him saluting me freaking hilarious. I stifle a laugh, and turn to keep walking down the hall. I feel Kid come up behind me and grab my elbow, pulling me down a hallway I was just about to pass.

"Hrm-Hrmf! Here we are." Kid clears his throat. He pulls out a key from his jacket pocket. He puts it in the key-hole and turns it. I hear a series of clicks, until the door opens. I give Kid a little shove, not even a shove, more like a get outta my way- never mind, and stormed into the room. I saw Gil sitting on the cot, staring up at the tiny window, set into the gray wall.

"GIL!" I yell and launch myself at him. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and hurried my head in his neck. "Oh my... Thank death your safe!" I get the greatest shock of my life in the next moment. I get shoved away from my little brother by... Gil? I land on the floor, and lay straight back from the shooting pain in my side. It felt like someone was stabbing me... Again. I close eyes in pain and hurt, as I feel Kid come up behind me, and prop me up on his leg, holding me by the shoulders. Once I open my eyes I see Gil with knees up to his chest, and tears evident on his face.

"What the hell do you think your do-" kid get cuts off by Gil.

"Trying to Protect her! I hurt her! Put her in the hospital! There's still insanity inside me and I'm not taking the chance!" Gil yells in his small voice, his hair covering his eyes. I feel a moment of pride as Gil is willing to pretty much die, just to protect me. As I was told, if he stays here, he will be sentenced to death. Well I did, until I realized I did the same thing. Then I noted the fault in being willing to die, not just for your friends, and family, but just cause you don't feel like living. No, this life isn't made for romance, but who the hell said I can't make it work? If I'm really hellbent on living or protecting someone or something, who says Have to die to do it? Or lock myself away to do it? Who the hell said it? No one! That's who! I pushed Kid off me and stood. Gil was my little brother and it my job to protect him, not the other way around!

"You jackass! Who the hell said you you could talk to me like that? I'm suppose to protect you! And if your going to die to protect me, you have another thing coming boy! All you would do is hurt me! Wayyy more than some silly little cut! You know what I got from that? A tiny little scar! If you die, or cut me out of your life, any more that I already have been, don't think I won't freaking die! Having my little brother die, will kill me, they'll have to put me in a asylum! Your being so selfish! You think your not, but you are! I hate selfish people." I spat the last part as I turn to walk out of the cell. I hear Gil whisper something, but I completely ignored him. Just as I was about to step out of the door, I feel something cling onto my leg. I look down to see Gil pretty much sitting on my foot and holding on to my leg. Tears are pouring down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Aury. Will you forgive me?" I glare at him, then soften it.

"Awww how the hell can I stay mad at you?" I bend down and pick the 8 year old boy off my leg. I bend down and hug him. "Stay here for a sec." I motion for Kid to follow memoir of the cell.

"Pleeaasssseeee!" I whine.

"What?" Kid looked at me completely confused.

"Oh I thought you'd know by now, Can he stay at the manor?" I clasp my hands in front of me and beg.

"Why? What's wrong with this? He's safe in here. I can pull a few strings and he will live." Kid looks at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Hell, he'd be safer in the manor! What could he really do in the house of a shimigami? Pretty please?" Kid gave me a defeated look.

**Kid pov::**

I gave Aura a defeated look. She really wants for Gil to stay at the manor? I don't completely agree with her, since he did almost kill her. But how am I suppose to say no to her? As I said before, she doesn't look like someone you would say no to.

"Ahhhh fine. But I return you must g out to Lunch with me." I give her a mischievous smile. A smile breaks though her begging face and she jumps up and gives me a hug.

"Thanks soo much! But as for lunch. Nobody has asked me on a date yet." she crosses her arms and sticks her hip out. I sigh, and bow my head.

"Auralee, would you give me the pleasure, as my girlfriend, of going on a date with me?" I feel her hand lift my head up as her lips press against mine.

"Of course I will." she whispers against my lips. I'm enjoying the kiss until a little boy jumps up in between us.

"Lookie here Mr.! If you hurt Aura, I'll jump on you like a spider-monkey! Got it?" Aura started cracking up. I saw her wince and grab her side. As brief as it was. I raised my eyebrow, and gave her a questioning glare.

"I'm fine, guess what Gil? Kid here said you could stay with us!" the little boy beams and jumps up.

"Thanks ! But promise if I go insane, you'll protect Aura!" I look at the boy, and realize that this little boy as much as he acted grown up, or mature, he was still a little 8 yr old boy.

"No problem Kiddo." the boy looks at me with a questioning stare.

"So . What's your real name?"

"Death the Kid. What's yours?" I already knew the answer, but I was trying to make a conversation, since we were walking out of a dungeon.

"Gilbert Krutch!"

"Rebel." Aura says slipping her hand into mine. Gil looks at her confused.

"Your last names Rebel, for now." she blushes and pats Gilbert's head. Gilbert looks at Arua.

"Are you guys married?" me and Aura both turn a deep shade of red. Aura laughs and pulls Gil in to give him a hug with her free hand.

"Not yet, let's go home."

* timeskip * about 3 years later *

"Auralee Rebel, Will you marry me?" I was on one knee and asking the love of my life, to marry me. The blonde who was standing in front of the class, blushed, from the many choruses of 'Ohhhhhhhh' and 'Ahhhhhhh' from her students. She held her hand out and I slid on a simple silver band, with a small diamond on it.

"Yes!" I stood up relieved, and wrap my arms around me fiancé. "But I have a surprise for you." I raise my eyebrow as to what it could be, until she places my hand over her stomach. All I could do is smile and kiss my love, and wait for our child.

"Love you."

"Love you too Kiddo."

* * *

Kay so a bit short, BUT ITS FINISHED! Sorry for the wait….. But there should be a sequal coming out. So watch for it. And I would love to hear your thoughts so please review! LOVEW YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME! and sorry about there being no date, i started writing it, but i didnt like it, and my brain started wandering to what there kid would look like so i wrapped it up.


End file.
